Recueil de drabble - Kuroko no basket
by JellyMelusine
Summary: un petit recueil de drabble sur Kuroko. GM/kuroko. Aomine/Kuroko. Kise/Kuroko.
1. Des ennuies

**Des ennuies**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing :** GM/Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **PG-13

**Note :** écrit lors de la soirée drabble, sur le forum « La ficothèque Ardente »

**oOo**

- C'est quoi ce délire ? hurla Kagami.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il montait sur l'estrade où se tenait un couple de jeune homme déguisait en père Noël sexy. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette tenue ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici, Kuroko ? fit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Kise avait besoin de quelqu'un pour des photos pour un magasine de Noël, alors j'ai accepté de l'aider.

- Dans cette tenue ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa tenue, de toute façon ? grogna le blond, s'immisçant entre eux.

Kise enserra la taille du joueur fantôme et l'écarta de Kagami. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui pour secouer son amant ainsi. Si les autres avaient été ici, il n'en resterait plus grand-chose de l'as de Seirin.

- C'est pas le genre de Kuroko de s'exhiber. Et nous avions un entrainement aujourd'hui.

- Il ne s'exhibe pas, il m'aide ! Et nous sommes samedi, l'entrainement peut attendre lundi.

- Il y a un problème ici ?

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux tandis que Kagami se retourner. Misère, si le tigre ne posait pas des questions maintenant, il n'en poserait jamais alors que la Génération Miracle se tenait devant lui, Aomine en tête.


	2. Assumer et provoquer

**Assumer après provoquer**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **R

**Image qui a inspiré :** Ski

**oOo**

- Kuro-chin, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Du ski en pro.

- Depuis quand tu regardes ça, Tetsu ?

- C'est pas mal parfois. Ça change du basket.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, se posant sur chacun de ses anciens coéquipiers.

- Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas ?

- Trop froid, marmonna Midorima.

- Trop glissant, baragouina Aomine

- Pas assez amusant aussi, ajouta Murasakibara.

- Et définitivement trop habillé, souffla Akashi et Kise chacun dans une oreille de Kuroko.

Ce dernier sentit son sang monter à ses joues et il se tassa dans le dossier du canapé sous les regards goguenards de ses amants. Depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à eux via cette webcam, il était difficile de repousser chacune de leurs avances. Et autant dire qu'à cinq, ils n'hésitaient pas sur les tentations. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus dure pour qu'ils se retrouvent, avec Kagami qui avait décidé de veiller sur lui après avoir vu la Génération Miracle proche de lui. Et apparemment, ça avait l'air de commencer à leur porter sur les nerfs.

Il étouffa un gémissement tandis que deux langues léchaient ses oreilles et qu'une multitude de main avait entrepris de parcourir son corps. Le reste de la journée allée être longue.


	3. Un cadeau déplaisant

**Un cadeau déplaisant**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing :** Aomine/Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **PG-13

**oOo**

- Tetsu ?

- Oui ?

Kuroko leva les yeux vers Aomine, l'observant curieusement tandis que ce dernier ne quittait pas son sapin de Noël des yeux.

Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir bien caché. Il n'avait pas pu refuser de le mettre, cela aurait été trop suspect aux yeux de la personne, s'il avait essayé de trouver une excuse bidon. Alors il l'avait bien enfoncé dans l'intérieur du sapin dans l'espoir que ça passe inaperçu.

Manque de chance, Aomine n'avait peut-être pas un œil de lynx, mais il n'était pas non plus aveugle. Il se retourna, une décoration obscène pendant de l'un de ses index, la femme blonde de balançant dans le vide chevauchant un pénis. Kuroko pinça les lèvres et leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de son amant.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un cadeau de Kagami ! Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ça aurait paru trop suspect…

- Je refuse qu'on se cache éternellement, Tetsu ! Et je refuse encore plus que tu reçois des cadeaux pareils !

- Ça ne veut rien dire, tu sais…

Aomine grogna, mais laissa bien vite sa colère de côté alors que Kuroko se coller contre lui. Il étriperait ce tigre plus tard.


	4. Nouvelle année prometteuse

**Nouvelle année prometteuse**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing :** Kise/Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **PG-13

**oOo**

Le froid de décembre c'était définitivement installé. Kuroko frissonna, enfonçant son nez dans son écharpe, quittant le gymnase après son entrainement de basket.

Kagami s'était proposé pour rentrer avec lui, mais il avait décliné gentiment. Il adorait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, mais parfois, ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver le silence. Surtout après la semaine épuisante qu'il venait de passer.

Gérer l'as de Seirin et ses anciens partenaires de Teiko qui n'étaient pas capable de s'entendre n'était pas une mince affaire, et cela l'était encore moins quand il devait aussi mettre de côté sa tristesse face à l'absence de son amant qui avait du, exceptionnellement, se rendre dans une ville voisine pour quelques photos.

Kuroko soupira et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison vide. Il se déchaussait quand deux bras enserrent sa taille et qu'un poids tomba sur son dos.

- 'Lut Kurokochi, je me demandais ce que tu prévoyais pour le nouvel an.

Le cœur du joueur fantôme manqua un battement et il se retourna dans l'étreinte du blond.

- Rien ! Je suis tout à toi ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…

Kise esquissa un sourire ramenant Kuroko contre lui, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux. Cette nouvelle année promettait d'être fabuleuse.


	5. Plaisante surprise

**Plaisante surprise**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing :** Aomine/Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **M

**oOo**

C'était la première fois qu'il sentait son corps bouillir, pris d'une fièvre intense, ses vêtements se resserrant autour de son sexe qui grossissait doucement. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt passif, laissant les choses venir comme elles le voulaient, mais il fallait aussi dire que c'était la première fois que son amant l'attendait à la maison, préparant le dîner et à moitié nu de surcroit.

Il avait peut-être énormément de sang froid, mais il n'était pas non plus fait de bois. Après être monté à l'étage pour se mettre à l'aise, il était redescendu avec une idée précise en tête. Alors doucement, il était passé derrière Aomine, glissant ses mains le long de son torse, détaillant les abdos de l'index. Ses lèvres se perdirent sur la nuque, récoltant un frisson qui le fit sourire.

- Tetsu…

- Hum… C'est plaisant de te voir m'attendre comme ça.

Aomine grogna doucement et se retourna, surprenant Kuroko qui retint un cri quand l'ancien as de Teiko le souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table, éparpillant les légumes au sol. Il happa ses lèvres, son corps se tendant vers celui de son amant, ses cuisses s'écartant pour qu'il se fasse une place entre elle.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de pudeur entre eux.


	6. une photo

**Une**** photo**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing :** Kise/Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yuki Midorikawa

**Rating : **PG-13

**oOo**

Une photo c'est rien. C'est ce qu'il aurait été capable de se dire avant, mais quand il vit celle-ci, cela lui avait été impossible.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait seulement détourné les yeux, enfouissant au plus profond de lui le sentiment qui l'étouffait, et il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis.

Mais son compagnon craqua avant lui, et s'il arrivait à le fuir à l'extérieur, lors de ses entrainements c'était impossible.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis deux semaines ?

- Non !

- Kurokochi ! C'est à cause de la photo, c'est ça… Je t'ai dit que…

- Tu crois que ça me plait de voir mon amant à poil sur un magasine ? Et entendre toutes les filles s'extasier sur son corps ?

- Je ne savais pas que ça t'avait autant déplu.

- Si c'est que ça, alors d'accord ! Il n'y aura plus de photo de nu, s'exclama le blond en encadrant le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Le joueur fantôme esquissa un petit sourire, et sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il pouvait lui pardonner.


End file.
